


Fun at the Company Pool

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, F/M, Farce, Porn, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Farcical one-shot makes no excuse for its existence. A hot romp that doesn't wait to get started, so be warned! Smutty smut smut. Red John is not a factor. This is the first in a series of unlikely, "Fun" smutty stories. Thanks to Anonymous for an idea! Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Mentalist.Originally posted at FFnet on August 4, 2013. Posted here with edits, hopefully to improve readability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I invented a gym and a pool for the CBI employees.

Teresa Lisbon liked to hit the CBI gym pool about eight o'clock in the evening. There was rarely anybody there after the dinner hour, most employees having either gone home or staying for late-night paperwork. She changed into the navy blue one-piece, standard academy issue, years old now, faded and with a little hole low in the front where she had hooked a thumb at the seam countless times to settle or unsettle it between her legs. Strictly utility, she used it only for doing laps.  


Tonight she needed to work off some steam. She was in another cycle of lust, with no likely candidate to satisfy her urges. They seemed to burden her more frequently this past year, making her pelvis feel swollen and warm, her groin thrumming, keeping her panties slick. Her body wanted no one but Patrick Jane. He had really stepped up to take his role as her partner seriously. The more trustworthy he became, the more she wanted to break the physical barriers with him. If nothing else it could dissolve the mystery of what their lovemaking would be like. Perhaps they'd be horrible together. But she seriously doubted it. Still worse, no one else would do.  


Most of the light in the poolroom came from the lit water, an enormous undulating lamp casting its blue light in ripples against the ceiling and walls. Its massive body lofted the scent of chlorine into the humid air, riding over a slightly sour tang of mildew. As she entered, she saw splashing and movement at the deep end. Someone else was there doing laps. In a few moments she saw a lithe figure in navy Speedos work his way by doing a very nice breaststroke.  


Lisbon quickly stepped into the shadows, wanting to see who was swimming before she committed to spending some time there. She got hit on often enough in her work clothes and boots. She liked to be in her swimsuit alone.  


Sleek round globes of muscle pumped two lengths of shapely masculine leg, shedding rolling streams of water with very little splash. A wide muscular back rippled as large hands pulled arms like oars, almost skating by. It was a pleasing sight to a woman who hadn't seen a man in his underwear in quite awhile.  


The swimmer turned over, transitioning to a smooth backstroke, and Lisbon saw that it was Patrick Jane, blowing water from his lips as he eased into a powerful glide!  


Now she was even more curious and motivated to watch, but from the shadows. Slabs of muscle worked his broad chest as his arms steered the stroke. His waist was trim and his stomach flat. My god, the man was an Adonis, stripped out of that three-piece suit!  


Deciding to watch from the darker end of the room, Lisbon went out and slipped in through the doors at the deep end, pulling a chair into a dark corner to watch. She could get her swim in later, or even on another day if she had to. She used her towel to press the tension from her belly, willing her entire sexual apparatus to just calm down. It would be so easy to slip her hand under the towel and slide the crotch of her suit aside. It wouldn't take her long . . . but no way was she going depraved at the company pool. Geez! What was she thinking?  


Jane did several more laps and then swam to the ladder at the end, near where Lisbon was seated. She watched the water stream from his body and paid particular attention where it flowed from the front of his suit, perfectly highlighting his male flesh. A thump rocked her core and she could feel desire flush through her body, a warm infusion of lust that begged for action. Swallowing the gasp that threatened to burst from her mouth, she watched for every detail she could catch. Jane pulled the waist of his suit open, reached in and adjusted himself, cupping and moving his flesh to loosen it from the suction of his wet suit. The elastic snapped and he gave a final shift from the outside. That was quite a handful! The suit was so revealing that she could immediately place balls, penis and the head without much study.  


The tingling and buzzing built between her legs like it had its own motor. Her nipples drew practically squealing tight as her level of arousal rocketed, making her fidget and shift in the chair. It squeaked!  


Jane stopped stretching and shaking out his hair. "Hello! Somebody there?"  


Damn! Caught! "Just me. Waiting for you to finish so I could have the pool." Lisbon hoped he would buy it, or at least not call her on it. She got up and walked out of the shadows, towel on arm and a little shy at being near him when their bodies were basically on display.  


"Oh, it's you Lisbon. I don't mind sharing the pool. You should have come on in. I'm not finished anyway, just taking a breather. I love swimming, don't you?"  


She was close enough now to see his eyes twinkling with mirth. He knew there was so much more going on than the excuses she was making. She felt his eyes on her, appraising, as she had done to him unknown and she blushed double for his gaze and for her peeping.  


Jane had taken note of her petite, toned legs that met some very nicely fleshed hips. Crossed arms shielded most of her bosom, but the cleavage spoke well for what was hidden. The towel she held in her arms covered the lower part of her suit as well. He wanted to see the whole package, wet!  


"You look nice in a swimsuit, Lisbon."  


He didn't have to be so open about looking! It made Lisbon self-conscious, used to maintaining the professional between them. "Oh. Uh, thanks. I have nicer suits," she quickly added. "This is just something I keep in a locker down here for doing laps."  


So, she wanted to look nicer for him. He smiled into her eyes. The light was too muted to say for sure why her eyes were dilated, but Jane had no doubts of her arousal. Normal. It was a lonely job and Lisbon a woman who had shown her feisty, passionate nature many times. Holding out his arm, Jane gestured toward the pool. "Shall we?"  


Lisbon put down her towel as if without a second thought, and walked past him to get in the water. She knew his eyes were on her, noting her shape and form as she had done him. It was human nature, but the subterranean love and lust they hid well (Jane) or artlessly (Lisbon) from one another was a furnace waiting to be lit. Jumping in, she started her laps without looking at him. Soon she became aware that she was the only one in the pool and stopped swimming to locate Jane. He was sitting on the edge with his feet in the water, watching her.  


"I thought you were ready for another round, Jane!"  


"I was watching you. You're a good swimmer, Lisbon. Nice and sleek, not too much splashing."  


"Thanks. You're good yourself. Now get in here and finish your laps!"  


"All right. Don't get lonely. Here I come."  


As he stood to dive in, Lisbon noticed the distinctly larger profile in the front of his suit. Depending on his actual size, he was at least mildly aroused. He must have really liked watching her! She blushed at the pleasure her thoughts kindled.  


Jane noted the satisfied, even smug, smile on her face. He couldn't hide his appraisal from her, in Speedos! It appeared they desired each other. Watching those toned hips roll under that suit lit something very basic in his nature and he couldn't get them out of his mind, especially since his libido had already been stirred by the dense round breasts he'd glimpsed as she hurried to the pool. He imagined them wet and cool enough to raise the nipples. He felt his cock start to rise before he dove into the water.  


When they had finished their laps, they hung in the water by the ledge at the deep end, talking a little about the case of the day and where they wanted to go with it the next day. The real reason they dallied was that they just didn't want to part company, and for the same rather poorly hidden reasons. Jane anchored one arm on the ledge and circled in front of her, staying close enough to feel the warmer water, heated by her own skin, that gloved her body. She didn't push him off or move away. This was an opportunity he didn't want to miss. He'd only grown closer to her over the past year and he dreamed of getting closer still.  


As they had talked, Lisbon watched as Jane's hair began to dry and the curls started to spring out from his head. She didn't know when she'd ever seen anything so appealing. He was close, their bodies nearly touching, frequently brushing or softly bumping, and it was all she could do to keep from sweeping him into her arms to make him take her. But his behavior told her that he would be more than willing to cooperate and wanted to take things more slowly. She watched his eyelids lower as pleasure rolled through his body, male flesh firm as it grazed her legs.  


He looked into her eyes as he moved cautiously closer to her face and kissed her cheek. When she closed her eyes and parted her lips, Jane knew that she wanted him to really kiss her. The thrill rushed through his body, and he savored it, but Lisbon cupped a hand behind his head and pulled him in. She was warm and soft, inviting him into her mouth and caressing his with her tongue.  


Her breasts pressed on his chest, making demands of their own. Lisbon rubbed them against him with little cries of pleasure. He looked down at what she was doing and began petting the swells and dipping into the cleavage. Slipping a hand in her suit, he brushed and squeezed what was hidden there, then pushed the suit down to expose it. The nipple was hard and tight, standing straight out. Jane whined as he dipped his head into the water to catch and suckle it thoroughly, pushing it to his lips and tongue by squeezing her flesh, then surfacing to gasp for air. Lisbon was moaning as he tended the other one the same way.  


She captured him with her legs and pulled him closer, not yet ready for rubbing her sex against his but to bring him in range of her hand. She teased and lightly pinched his nipples, so dark against his fair skin. He responded with deep wanton kisses and soft grunts that vibrated her entire mouth.  


Then she began to explore his fully aroused male parts. His length had been driven sideways by the waistband of his suit. His balls were round and firm and he pressed them delicately into her hand as she fondled them. When she moved her hand to stroke his penis, Jane panted and then pulled his waistband open so that the length of his cock could stand as it wanted, the head poking well over the top of the suit.  


He moved the crotch of her suit aside to finger her against a slick of her moisture, a sure sign that she wanted him inside. Dipping his hips lower and pushing down the front of his suit, he maneuvered the head of his cock to the entrance. Even in the warm water, he could feel the heat of her interior flowing out to guide him. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, he could feel his balls drawing up already, begging to break into spasm and flood her. But the purchase he needed couldn't be had in a pool.  


Lisbon was almost overexcited by this time and didn't know what to touch next. But when she chose to handle and squeeze his exposed cock as it clamored against her entrance, palming the head and gently pinching the tip, he said desperately, "We have to get out of the pool!" He tucked himself back into his suit and swam to the ladder, climbing out to give her a hand up, gasping as he saw one of her labia plump and outside the seam of her suit where he'd pushed it aside. Emboldened by their intimacy, Jane took hold of the suit with his forefinger in the same place where Lisbon had worn a hole in the seam and straightened it to cover her. Devilishly, he looked straight at her as he pushed his finger through the hole, found her clitoris and wriggled his finger on the tip. A low growl wound from her throat as she widened her stance so that he could get at her better, but he took his finger out and waggled an eyebrow at her instead.  


He looked so delicious to Lisbon, wild with desire and stretching the limits of his Speedos, desire for her. She handed him her towel so that he could hide his condition. "Showers!" she said, quietly. It made Jane wonder if she'd had trysts at the pool before.  


The showers were vacant and hung with clouded glass doors. Choosing the first one, they hopped in and began where they had left off in the pool. Everything was so much easier out of the water!  


Jane pulled both straps of the suit from her shoulders and she wriggled her arms out of them, exposing her breasts to his eyes.  


"Lisbon! They're so beautiful." And then he attacked them with his soft mouth and tender fingers until she was gasping and tugging at his Speedos to get them down. He responded by pulling her suit the rest of the way from her body. She stood naked before him, luscious hips framing a plump delta with naked lips beneath. He really didn't need to touch her to reach his own orgasm. He was nearly spilling out just looking at her. He forced himself to slow down and pay attention to her body while his lowered from a boil to a steamy simmer.  


He pressed a finger into her slippery cleft, immediately finding the engorged clitoris pillowed by swollen lips. He rubbed the length of his finger against her like a bow to an instrument and she broke into spasm in moments, covering his mouth in a deep kiss, forcing the breath of her orgasm into him.  


Lust snapped its blue spark, lighting his brain, traveling down his spine to his nearly tortured male flesh. He lifted Lisbon, still in the rhythm of her orgasm, pinned her back to the tile wall and impaled her in one stroke, losing himself in the still contracting glove of her flesh. Lisbon wrapped her legs loosely around his waist and threw her head back to groan as he began pumping furiously into her. He was buried in her to his balls and she took it all!  


The pressure of his thrusts and her weight falling against them triggered the next orgasm when she was barely finished with the first, and it drew Jane's climax like lava, his open-mouth grunts yelling his pleasure to the rhythm of the release. In his mind, a loud tattoo beat, 'I love you, I love you, I love you!' All he said was, "Lisbon!" In his mind they were interchangeable terms.  


Lisbon lowered her legs and Jane let her slide to the floor, loosing a small protesting whine when he separated from her body. She held him in a tight embrace and lifted her face for a kiss. God, she loved this man! Rational mind stepped in to caution that she might be acting under the influence of the best sex she'd had in years. But she cast it aside to fantasize anew what awaited them.


End file.
